L'Amour est il plus fort que la Mort ?
by Kitsune Yorisu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, le rival de Sasuke Uchiha passent le plus clair de leur temps à se défié ; malgré leur sentiment qu'ils n'osent s'avouer. Mais être un ninja à des conséquences, et surtout lorsque l'on sait que la vie ne tiens qu'a un fil de chakra... Attention personnage OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm un beau petit M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke et aussi (juste vu sans plus de détail) Gaara/Sai.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Yaoi et Lemon ! OOC

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commence à lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

** D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou a gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire est du point de vue (POV) de Naruto, ainsi que le couple Gaara/Sai qui ne sera que très très peux aborder.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait enfin sur Konoha, j'aime me baigner dans sa chaleur matinal, je m'étire en baillant bruyamment, une nouvelle journée inonde le monde une fois de plus.  
Je me lève tant bien que mal, j'ai encore la tête dans le ... Oui, là où tu allais le dire.  
« J'allume le robinet de la douche avant de m'y plonger, l'eau froide mordant ma peau, lui procurent des milliers de picotement.  
Je me dirige vers la glace, mon reflet n'a pas changé, je recoiffe mes cheveux de blé en pique, ma peau est toujours aussi hâlé, et mes yeux... Deux orbes azurs ressemblant à une mer instable.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, attrape mes habit de toujours -une tunique orange et noir épousant parfaitement mes mouvement-. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais je veux être le plus grand Hokage, et mamie Tsunade n'aura qu'a bien se tenir.  
Tandis que j'enfile mon haut, je m'arrête quelques secondes sur mon sceau alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, on scella en moi un démon -Kyubi- le démon à neuf queues...  
« Terminant de mettre mes habits, des brides de souvenir de mon enfances me reviennent en mémoire, les habitants me fuyant comme fait le gibier fasse au chasseur, la solitude qui m'entourer, mon refus lors de l'examen pour devenir un aspirant ninja, les gens parlant dans mon dos...Mais, tout ça a changé malgré que je n'arrive toujours pas à contrôler Kyubi, les gens m'apprécient, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi-Senseï, Jiraya-Sama, Iruka-Senseï, Mamie Tsunade, Tenten, Neji, Gai, Lee... Et Sasuke.  
Je ne peux retenir un frisson en prononcent son nom, depuis le premier jour où nos lèvres se sont coller...Bon, ce n'était qu'un accident mais des plus délicieux.  
Seulement, je cours après un mirage...Il ne m'aime pas à quoi bon espérer ?

Un gargouillis me sort de mes songes, je regarde mon réveil midi ! Je ne vais jamais avoir le temps de manger si je ne me bouge pas !  
J'attache mon bandeau qui n'est plus celui que j'ai reçu lors de mon entré dans l'académie, il faut dire que passer trois ans avec Jiraya, qui est, il faut l'avouer un pervers de première ordre, mais aussi un puissant tirant dans l'entrainement, ont finit par avoir raison de mon bandeau.

Sortant de chez moi, je me dirige vers le restaurant l'Ichiraku, le meilleur restaurant de ramen au monde !

Sur le chemin, je reconnu marchant mains dans la main un garçon habiller de la tunique du Kazekage, avec une grosse jarre dans le dos tenant dans sa main celle d'un jeune ébène au haut cours laissant apercevoir une grande partie de son corps, un rouleau à dessin accrocher à sa ceinture.

- Gaara ! Sai !

Tout deux se retournaient dans un même mouvement sensuel.

- Naruto ! Répondirent-ils.

Ils s'inclinèrent.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Sai.  
- Très bien, j'allais chez Ichiraku, puis j'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke pour voir ses progrès.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de m'inviter à déjeuner, ils seraient aussi présent durant l'entrainement.

Le déjeuner se passa à la perfection, après avoir engloutis six bols de ramen, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dojo.  
Sasuke était là, assis contre un mur, ses cheveux noir comme la nuit et la peau blanche comme le jour, ses trait fin et droit qu'est-ce que j'aimais le dévisager avec une faim or normes.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin.  
- Désoler, Naruto c'est goinfré...Répondis Sai faisant sourire son petit-ami.  
- Hey ! Je n'en ai mangé que six.  
- Naruto... Soupira l'être de mes rêves.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir, non pas de tristesse mais d'extase, l'intonation de sa voix prononçant mon nom, cette finesse lorsqu'il décompose chaque voyelle, chaque consonnes...  
Gaara et Sai s'installaient dos au mur, Sai entre les jambes de son amant.

Sasuke se déplaça jusqu'au centre en une fraction de seconde, nous nous retrouvâmes à combattre, arrêtons chacun des coups adverses, sa peau soyeuse, son torse se bombant et se relâchant au rythme de sa respiration, son cœur tapant mélodieusement dans sa poitrine.  
Il parât mon coup droit, j'esquivais de justesse son attaque retourné, il mit ses mains en position d'attaque son entrainement avec ce serpent d'Orochimaru avait porté ses fruit. Il s'élança sur moi, ses coups devenant de plus en plus rapide, ses mouvements d'esquives devinrent d'une grâce inimaginable.  
« Son souffle chaud viens toucher ma nuque, mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres, je voudrais tant y gouter, mais, un coup me ramena au combat.

- Finis de danser, on évolue ! Criai-je plaquant mes mains en signe de jutsu.  
- Hn...  
- Multi-clonage !

Des dizaines de doubles encerclaient Sasuke, celui-ci les détruisit d'un coup de Katana, d'autres doubles l'attaquèrent de front, il plaça ses mains puis amena sa droite à sa bouche.

- Katon, technique de la boule de feu !

L'air deviens chaud tendis qu'une boule de flamme s'élançaient vers mes doubles, ceux-ci partirent en fumé dans un magnifique ``pouf''.  
Le combat dura deux bonnes heures avant que l'on ne soit à bout de souffle, nous étions de même force, alors que l'on se reposer en tournant sur nous même, mon ouïe s'attarda sur la discussion de Sai et Gaara...  
Celle-ci me déchira le cœur, des souvenirs me revinrent : Village caché du sable, Gaara mort, son démon à une queue envolait grand-mère Chiyo qui donna sa vie pour lui, alors que je m'étais juré de toujours le protéger.  
J'avais faillit à ma tache, la rage me reviens je tentai tant bien que mal de luter, il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte, seulement je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, je m'écroulais à genoux, Sasuke s'approcha de moi tandis que Gaara et Sai se lever, Sasuke avait les yeux emplis de peur.

- Na-Naruto !  
- V-va t'en, pars je-je ne p-peut le con-contenir !

Mes yeux vireraient au rouge, mes canines sortirent, des griffes apparurent, un chakra orange s'empara de moi.  
Je jetai un regard apeuré vers eux, ne restaient pas là, vous êtes fous.  
Sai sortit son rouleau, il fallait m'arrêter avant que...Trop tard, une queue venait de faire son apparition, je me sentis partir, mon corps changea de maître, les ténèbres m'entourraienrent.  
En une seconde Sasuke sortit un papier de sa poche, le même qu'utilisa Kakashi-Senseï lorsque nous avions perdu Deidara de vu et que Kyubi me contrôla.

- Il faut lui poser se sceau, n'attaquer surtout pas... Je tiens à lui. Ses dernières paroles étaient un fin soufflement.

Mon enfin Kyubi regarda Sasuke, ses queues aux nombres de quatre dansèrent dans son -mon- dos.

- Na-Naruto, reviens à toi ! Cria-t-il se jetant contre nous, il était sur le point de réussir, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide, un chakra orange en forme de griffe vient lacérer sa cage thoracique, l'envoyant voltiger contre le mur qui s'écroula sous la force de l'impacte.

_« Kyubi ! Laisse-le ! »_

Mes paroles ne furent que glace au soleil. Il reporta son attention sur le papier portant le sceau pour refermer le chakra du démon à neuf queues.  
Il s'élança sur le corps de Sasuke, nos corps se toucher presque, un filer de sang perler de sa bouche, tandis que son entaille saigner en abondance, Sai partit chercher de l'aide alors que Gaara tenta de protéger Sasuke avec son sable, mais ce ne fût pas assez rapide, Kyubi se jeta sur le porteur du piège-à-chakra, ses crocs allaient entrer en son cou.

- Naruto revient ! Hurla mon ténébreux collant le dit papier contre ma joue droite, ses yeux encré dans les miens.

Le chakra se dissipa, tandis qu'il s'effondrer.

- Sasuke... Murmurais-je, voyant l'état de sa blessure, les larmes perlaient sur mon visage avant de venir s'écraser sur les débris nous entourant.  
- Na-Hn-Naruto...  
- Chut, tait toi ne parle pas, on va te soigner, je-je suis désoler. Ne me laisse pas !

Ses yeux se fermer petit à petit, ses lèvres s'entrebâillaient tandis qu'un autre filer de sang couler de sa bouche.

- Baka, je dois...hn...te dire quelque...chose. Je-j'ai toujours voulu si je devais mourir...  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en pris, reste avec moi.  
- Tait-t-toi, mon désire aurais était de te voir une dernière fois, j'aurais du t'avouer mes sentiment plus tôt, je...je t'aime. Regarde moi une dernière fois, laisse moi plonger une ultime fois dans ton regarde fantastique, Tu... Hn...Tu m'as toujours fait frémir, je t'aimerais toujours...Hn... Mon N-Naru-Chan.

Ses paupières se fermaient tandis que son visage se détendait de plus en plus.

- Sa...Sasuke ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en pris, je t'aime ne me laisse pas !

On me bouscula, une fille aux cheveux rose s'approcha de Sasuke, Tsunade derrière elle tenta de me poser des questions, seul la vu de Mon Ange m'importer, Sakura pratiqua divers Jutsu médicaux, ma vu se brouilla, Gaara expliqua se qu'il s'était passé, mon ouïe devient trouble, je n'entendais que quelques brides de phrases, « trop de perte » « beaucoup de sang » « risque de le perdre ».  
« Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur cette dernières phrases, alors que Sakura arrêta son Jutsu, disant que seul Sasuke pouvais désormais revenir parmi nous, je me jetais contre lui, le suppliant de revenir, qu'il était tout pour moi.  
Une larme roula sur ma joue, elle fut essuyer par une main pâle, mes yeux se rouvrir pour tomber dans un ciel noir comme la nuit, il sourit avant de me faire venir à lui, nos lèvres se touchèrent, nos langues s'entremêlaient, ses lèvres était épicer et sa langue chaude comme la braise.

- Comme ça...Tu m'aime mon Renard ?

Mes larmes reprirent, il était toujours là, et il en profiter pour se moquer de moi, mais il m'aimait, je repris possession de ses lèvres avant de lui répondre entre deux gémissement.

Tsunade et Sakura vérifièrent son état, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre dirent-elles, et se fut mains dans la main que nous partîmes du dojo.

* * *

Fin ! J'espère que cette OS vous aura plus, je sais il n'y a pas eu de lemon sniff !

Mais, vous savez quoi ?

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 27 aout 2012 pour une bonne surprise )

Je tiens à vous rassurer, vous n'en serais pas déçut bien au contraire !

**Reviews** ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Kitsune Yorisu

**Rating** : Hmm un beau petit M.

**Couple** : Naruto/Sasuke et aussi (juste vu sans plus de détail) Gaara/Sai.

**Genre** : Romance, Angst, Yaoi et Lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette TS Two Shot xD  
Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Un fin rayon de soleil vient éclairer son visage endormis, tandis que j'enroulai un de mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébène.  
Cela faisait trois ans jour pour jours que nous étions ensemble, ce triste jours d'il y a trois ans où je fus incapable de retenir mon démon, ce jours où j'ai faillit perdre celui que j'aime, ce jours où il m'a enfin avoué ses sentiments.  
Je replace une mèche de cheveux rebelle, son visage décontracter dormant paisiblement me fait sourire, je me penche pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, un gémissement de sa part me fait sourire de plus belle.

- Bonjour mon Ange des Ténèbres, lui dis-je en embrassant son cou qui fût prit d'un frisson.  
- 'Jour mon Renard, bonne anniversaire mon Naru-Chan.

Il me fait venir à lui, sa bouche frôlant la mienne, se pressant contre moi, une langue chaude et douce se fait sentir quémandant l'accès pour rejoindre sa compère, nous échangeons un long et langoureux baisé. Je le sens commencé à s'exciter sous mes doigts parcourant son torse, seulement je me retire de sur lui, j'ai d'autres projets en tête, et, c'est sur une moue boudeuse qu'il part dans la salle-de-bain.  
Je retiens mal un fou rire, en trois ans de vie commune je l'ai contaminé avec mon boudage.  
J'attrape mes habits et tire de dessous le lit deux valise que j'installe sur le lit, je pars ensuite me cacher derrière la porte de notre chambre.  
« Quelques secondes après, je l'entends revenir et là le choc. Non pas pour moi, mais pour lui, il se tient droit devant les deux valises, il est perdu..._''inutile que je le fasse mariner plus longtemps_'', me dis-je.

- Bonne anniversaire mon Sasu, prépare ta valise, on part en croisière !

Il se retourne le sourire au lèvres, je viens l'enlacer tendrement, parcourant son cou de multiples baisés lui arrachant des gémissements de bien-être, je savoure chaque parcelle de son cou, remontant vers son lobe que je mordille allégrement, je le ressent durcir sous mes caresse, il prend possession de mes lèvres, sa langue se pressant contre la mienne, un gémissement de bonheur s'échappe de ma gorge, nous finissons tout deux sur le lit, nos corps se frottant l'un à l'autre...

Après une folle fin-de-matinée d'amour, je fus réveillé par une main caressant mon torse encore en sueur dû aux assauts de mon amant.

- Naru, il faut y aller, le bateau ne va pas tarder à lever l'encre.

J'ouvris les yeux, rencontrant ceux onyx de mon Ange, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever pour amener nos valises dans l'entrée.  
J'étirai mon dos endoloris, '_'je n'aurais pas dû tant le chauffer_'', soupirais-je.  
Tandis que je renfiler mon haut, deux bras vinrent m'enlacer, je me retournai pour me blottir au creux de ses bras, cachant ma tête dans le haut de son cou que j'embrasse au passage avec passion tout en le mordillant par intermittences.  
« Après un long et doux baisé, nous priment là direction du port pour finir par déposer nos affaire dans notre cabine, le paquebot était immense, et notre cabine toute petites, quelle ironie, elle ne devait pas dépasser les dix mètres carré, mais elle était il faut l'avouer chaude et accueillante.

- Ton cadeau te plait mon Sasu ? Lui demandais-je, bien que je sache déjà sa réponse.  
- Ho que oui !

Il vient m'enlacer mordillant ma lèvre inférieur, nos échangent devinrent de plus en plus fougueux jusqu'à dévernirent une véritable lutte pour avoir le dessus, je ne tiens pas plus longtemps et se fut dans un long et doux gémissement que je rendis les armes.  
L'après-midi passa, le soleil se coucher et, se fut sur la proue du bateau que nous admirons ce coucher de soleil, sa lumière oranger irradiant l'océan azurée qui devient rouge, des dauphins vinrent se mêler au spectacle, rendant le paysage encore plus fantastique.  
Il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou, avant de me susurrer qu'il m'aimait.  
Et, se fut dans un doux retournement que je viens capturer ses lèvres avant de lui répondre que je l'aimais moi aussi.

- J'ai faim ! Dis-je d'une voix boudeuse.  
- De moi ? Ou ton estomac ?  
- Les deux.

Il embrassa ma tempe avant de m'inviter au restaurant.

Le restaurant était sur la proue du paquebot, une légère brise souffler en rythme avec l'orchestre, on nous installa à une table, après avoir commandé mon Ténébreux m'inviter à danser. Je plaquai ma main gauche dans son dos tandis que ma droite aller dans la sienne, les musiciens jouaient un air romantique, nos corps bougèrent en accord avec la musique, alors que celle-ci se finissait, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser tendrement tandis que les violent et les basses finissait leur dernier accord.

- Merci pour se cadeau mon Renard, tu auras le tiens à la fin du repars...Me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
- C'est quoi ? Quémandais-je le regard brillant d'impatience.  
- Hn...Tu sais que tu es mignon ? Ah, on vient d'apporté nos plat.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage, '_'tu n'as pas répondu à ma _question'', me dis-je intérieurement.

Le repars se passa à merveille, nos pied se toucher, nos doigts s'entremêler, après le dessert il se leva et vient m'embrasser amoureusement, puis d'un geste lent et tendre il s'agenouilla avant de sortir de sa poche un écrin d'un bleu sombre. Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter, dites moi que ce n'est pas ça ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage de Konoha, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Je manquai de m'évanouir, Tsunade avait proclamé avec l'accord des autres Kage que le mariage entre Ninja de même sexe était désormais autoriser, cette loi était passé il y a deux ans, il est vraiment sérieux là ?  
Il ouvrit l'écrin qui sous la lumière renvoya des milliers de faisceaux colorés, mon regard tomba sur cette objet, une bague en forme de tête de renard en platine surmonté de deux yeux rouge sang -des rubis- et ses moustaches d'un noir légèrement transparent... des diamants noir ?  
« Il se racla la gorge remarquant que j'étais en pleine admiration de la bague tandis que lui attendais une réponse. Mon regard tourna autour de nous, je pus voir que tous le monde retenaient leur respiration durant l'attente de ma réponse.

Je me jetai sur lui sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, je viens l'embrasser avec passions, il passe l'anneau à mon doigt avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, nos visage ruisselant de larme de pur bonheur.

- J'accepte mon Sasu, je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Après avoir dansé un énième slow, nous nous rendîmes à notre cabine. Il n'eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que je le plaquais contre celle-ci, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction, il m'agrippa à mon tour pour m'y plaquer, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes, ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon haut, parcourant mon torse de fine caresse, j'agrippai son tee-shirt pour venir le coller à mon, en un éclair nos vêtements volèrent dans la cabine, seul rester nos boxer dernier rempart vers le septième ciel.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, s'allongeant sur moi avec délicatesse, ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes tandis que nos langues s'entremêler en un ballet de dance.  
Il fit courir sa bouche sur mon corps, provoquant en moi des frissons d'extase, suçotant et mordillant mes téton durcit par le plaisir, sa langue chaude traça une ligne jusqu'à mon entre-jambe déjà bien durcit par le plaisir, seulement un obstacle se dresser devant lui, il agrippa mon boxer de ses dents et le descendit libèrent ma virilité qui se présenta fièrement au garde-à-vous, il embrassa ma verge d'un doux baiser m'arrachant un soupir d'extase.

Sa langue vient titiller mon gland, sa langue léchant allégrement chaque parcelle de chair à sa disposition, sous mes grognement de protestation il se fit plus rapide, il suçota ma verge avant de prendre celle-ci à pleine bouche, lui faisant faire des va-et-vient plus ou moins rapide, aspirant par moment sous mes gémissements de plaisir.  
Tandis qu'il continuer ses va-et-vient, il approcha ses doigt de ma bouche que je lâchai sans gènes, après avoir suffisamment bien humidifié ses doigt, il se redressa pour m'embrasser, le baiser deviens une vrai danse, nos langues se toucher, venait gouter le goût de l'autre, entre deux baiser il entra un doigt en moi, un gémissement m'échappa. Son doigt bouger en moi, ressortant et réentrant par intermittences, un second suivit, ses doigt se déhanchant en moi, venant quelques fois toucher un point spécial de mon anatomie.

Quand il jugea bon que je fusse suffisamment bien préparé, il mordilla ma lèvre inférieur avant de placer sa virilité devant les portes qui se dressait face à elle.

- Tu es prêt ? Me demanda-t-il en mordillant ma clavicule.

Ce n'était pas notre première fois, seulement aujourd'hui sa allait être spécial j'en suis sûr.

- Tu peux y aller.

Son membre s'enfonça en moi lentement, sous les protestations de mon intimité qui n'aime guère les intrus. Son sexe s'aventura de plus en plus loin, arriver à mi chemin il se pencha pour venir savourer une énième fois mes lèvres, il commença à se déhancher lentement en moi, ne rentrent que jusqu'à moitié, ses mouvement sont lent, il se repencha pour venir m'embrasser seulement là je lui mordis gentiment sa lèvre dans un grognement, lui montrant que j'en voulais plus.

Il sourit avant de s'enfoncer en moi entièrement, touchant ma prostate cette décharge électrique me fait me cambrer, j'aperçois un rictus se dessiner sur son visage, ses mouvement deviennes amples et de plus en plus fort. Je sens son membres sortir et entrer en moi à une allure jouissive, son entre-jambe percutant à chaque déhancher mon point G, je me cambre à chaque accélération, à chaque réentrée, chacun de ses mouvement m'arrachant un cri de pur plaisir, il met ses mains dans les miennes, nos doigts se referment sur ceux de l'autres, puis d'un mouvement d'épaule il me fait venir contre lui, ses mouvement deviennent moins rapide mais plus profond.

Cette nouvelle position provoque en nous des milliers de décharge de plaisir, son membres ne bouges que de quelques millimètres, seulement ses quelques millimètres son énormes, il est déjà enfoncé entièrement en moi, se mouvant aux rythmes de mes gémissements.

- N-Naru-chan, je-je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps.  
- Hmm...Continue...Haa...

Je le sens accélérer ses mouvements, la chambre renvoyant les échos de mes cris et de la respiration saccadé de mon époux.  
Dans un dernier mouvement, je le sens se contracter avant de se déverser en moi en hurlant mon prénom.

Nous retombons sur le lit, son souffle est rapide, un large sourire étire ses lèvres lorsque son regard se pose sur ma virilité toujours debout.  
Il se retire de mon intimité avant de venir s'installait au-dessus de mon entre-jambe, je me sens rentré lentement en lui, cette sensation d'écrasement, de sentir son anneau de chair se contracter fasse à cette intrusion, il gémit mon prénom avant de s'enfoncer entièrement en moi, manquant par la même occasion de me faire jouir.

Il plaque ses deux mains sous mes pec taureau, son corps bougeant sur moi, mon sexe entrent et ressortant légèrement de son intimité, il se penche jusqu'a venir toucher mon corps avec le sien, j'agrippe ses fesses que je tripote sans retenu, un long râle de plaisir lui échappe. Son entre-jambe reprenant du poil de la bête, celle-ci par notre contacte bouge en rythme avec mes déhancher. J'embrasse son cou, tandis que lui mordille le mien, tentant de retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Je me déhanche frénétiquement en lui, le faisant crier d'extase sous mes mouvement, je me sens partir, je le lui fais savoir en l'embrassant, durant cette échange où nos langues s'entremêlent, je donne un dernier coup de rein avant de me déverser en lui, sous un râle de plaisir mélanger à un gémissement de sa part.

Il se retire de sur moi, je viens prendre sa virilité en bouche, le menant jusqu'à la jouissance qui ne se fait pas attendre, j'en avale une bonne partie gardant le reste pour venir partager un doux baiser avec lui.

Et, ce fut sur ce dernier baiser que nous nous endormîmes exténué, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, se bombant au rythme de notre respiration.

* * *

FIN ! Et ce coup-ci c'est pour de bon, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Vous avez eu droit à trois lemon pas mal hein ? Sans compter ceux qui ne sont pas expliquer niark !

**Review ?**


End file.
